gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Brucie Kibbutz
Bruce "Brucie" Kibbutz (1977-?) es un personaje de la saga GTA que aparece en Grand Theft Auto IV. Es un personaje que posee una gran fortuna, vive de una manera placentera y se da sus gustos. Brucie es ruidoso, orgulloso y está seriamente apasionado por el fitness. Entre sus aficiones estan los coches deportivos, las carreras ilegales, las mujeres y las hormonas de crecimiento y sustancias dopantes como la Testosterona de Tiburón. Brucie tiene su propio taller de coches, Brucie's Exotic Cars, pero los coches que venden son robados. Le conocemos en la misión Logging On para Roman Bellic, pero después ya haremos misiones para él, casi todas relacionadas con los coches. A la larga acabará siendo uno de los amigos con los que podremos quedar. Historia Grand Theft Auto IV Liberty City, 2008 Brucie y Niko Niko Bellic conoce a Brucie en la misión Logging On para Roman Bellic, en la que está en el negocio de taxis de este. Al principio Niko cree que es un pirado, pero luego verá que paga bien, y que le tiene mucho aprecio. Tras completar Logging On, Niko podrá hacer encargos de robos de coches para Brucie. Después de un tiempo, Roman llama a Niko para decirle que Brucie tiene trabajo para él, y que lo vaya a ver a su taller en East Hook. En la misión Search and Delete Brucie quiere matar a Lyle Rivas, un tipo que va a testificar contra Brucie. Brucie le dice a Niko que robe un coche de policía y entre en su ordenador. Cuando tenga la ficha quiere que lo mate. En la siguiente misión, Easy as Can Be, Brucie le pide a Niko que robe un coche que hay aparcado en Steinway. Según Brucie no hay ningún riesgo, pero cuando Niko llega al coche, unos matones empiezan a dispararle. Con suerte, Niko llega al taller de Brucie. El homosexual y el Comet Volvemos a ver a Brucie en la misión Out of the Closet..., en la que Brucie tiene un problema. Al parecer, el primo de Lyle Rivas le debe dinero y ha amenazado con matarle. De modo que Brucie quiere que Niko acabe con él antes. El primo de Lyle se hace llamar Tom el Francés y es gay, por lo que Brucie y Roman han pensado en hacerle un perfil gay a Niko en la página de amor www.love-meet.net. Niko al principio no accede, pero al final le convence el dinero que le dará Brucie. La siguiente misión es la última que Niko Bellic hará para Brucie, No. 1. En esta misión Brucie necestita un buen coche para una carrera ilegal que se ha organizado. Al principio Brucie y Niko ivan a conducir el Banshee que se ha visto muchas veces en el garaje de Brucie, pero por unos fallos en el motor el coche no arranac, así que Brucie le pide a su amigo Stevie un Comet que tiene para la carrera. Una vez hecha esta misión activaremos la amistad con Brucie y la oportunidad de correr en carreras ilegales. Final Brucie llamará a Niko para decirle que porque Roman se va a casar con Mallorie, Niko dice que se alegra, pero Brucie dice que ya no podrán correrse aquellas juergas que hacian antes. La próxima vez que vemos a Brucie es en la misión Mr. and Mrs. Bellic. Después de esto, solamente le veremos cuando quedemos con él. Amistad Podremos quedar con Brucie después de la misión No. 1. También podremos hacer carreras callejeras en las que además de ganar dinero, subimos porcentaje de la amistad con Brucie. Solamente has de elegir la opción Carrera en el móvil. A Brucie le gustan las siguientes actividades: *Ir en lancha. *Ir en helicóptero. *Jugar a los bolos. *Beber. *Comer. *Ir a espectáculos. *Ir a clubes de striptease. Otras informaciones: *'Horario': De 7:00 a 1:00 (18 horas). *'Habilidad especial': Se activa por encima del 75% y se desactiva por debajo del 40%. *'Comida preferida': Los restaurantes más caros. *'Garito nocturno preferido': Clubes caros. Viaje en helicóptero Llama a Brucie y te irá a recoger en helicóptero. Funciona igual que la habilidad de Roman Bellic, pero con el helicóptero puedes ir a sitios en los que no puedes ir en coche, por ejemplo, la Estatua de la Felicidad, aparte de las increíbles vistas que ofrece el viaje. Misiones en las que aparece *Logging On *Search and Delete (jefe) *Easy as Can Be (jefe) *Out of the Closet... (jefe) *...Out of the Closet (jefe) *No. 1 (jefe) *Mr. and Mrs. Bellic Category: Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV